The present disclosure relates to a display device and display method which can prevent an occurrence of disclination when displaying an image.
Examples of a display device may include a liquid crystal device having a display pixel unit in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in horizontal and vertical directions. The liquid display device can perform gradation display of an image by driving liquid crystal based on gradation data of each pixel. An example of the liquid crystal display device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-2232.